An electronic cymbal is one example which vibrates when struck. In the electronic cymbal, an electronically generated sound can be added to an original acoustic sound generated by a cymbal, thereby enhancing the overall quality of the sound. To generate the electronic sound portion, a sensor is used to detect a vibration of the cymbal and generate signals based on the detected vibration. The generated signals are transferred to a device which generates a sound based on the received signals. The sensor is normally attached to the cymbal or a cymbal stand.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,488,887 discloses that a sensor is attached to a cymbal via an attachment part by a screw or with a weld (see FIG. 14). Japanese Pat. No. 5,194,318 also discloses attaching a pick-up to a plate, while the plate is attached to a lower surface of the cymbal by a screw. However, in these structures, the sensor and the pick-up rotate when the cymbal rotates. This means that even when the cymbal is struck at a same point, the sensor may rotate and thus a distance between the sensor and the striking point of the cymbal change. Here, the same point means a same point when viewed from a performer's view point. This adversely affects signals generated by the sensor because the signals generated by the sensor change depending on the distance between the sensor and the striking point of the cymbal. Further, when the sensor or the pick-up rotates, a cable connected to the sensor or the pick-up also rotates and thus, the cable may wind around other components including a stand that supports the cymbal. If this situation occurs, the cable receives a bending stress and a torsion stress, and thus the cable may be damaged. In addition, when the sensor, or the plate to which the sensor is attached, is attached to the cymbal by a screw, it is likely that the screw can loosen due to the vibration of the cymbal. Further, it is necessary to form a hole to the cymbal. Similarly, when using welding to secure an attachment of the sensor, additional work must be done to the cymbal. Further, when the sensor or the plate to which the sensor is attached to the cymbal is done so by welding, the sensor cannot not be replaced or moved to a different location or orientation.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-109139 discloses that a piezoelectric sensor is disposed within a sensor attachment part, which is sandwiched by two buffer parts. However, in this structure, when the cymbal rotates, the sensor attachment part including the piezoelectric sensor rotates due a load of the cymbal against the buffer part. Thus, similar to the above applications, a distance between the piezoelectric sensor and the striking point of the cymbal changes, even when the cymbal is struck at a same point when viewed from a performer's view point. Further, because the sensor attachment part including the piezoelectric sensor rotates, the above problems relating to the cable also may occur. In addition, the 2013-109139 application discloses a rod that penetrates a center of the attachment part and the piezoelectric sensor. Applicant also proposed attaching the sensor to a washer (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2016-180775). However, this application does not address the above issue.